


[Podfic] Bros!

by kalakirya



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Sex, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of alchemyalice's story</p><p>
  <i>In which Darcy remembers something that Tony (mostly) doesn't, Jane is rendered awkward, and there is some snarking about polka-dot bras.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bros!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bros!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361602) by [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice). 



**Rating:** G~PG

 **Length:** 6 minutes 56 seconds

 **Download** [from the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bros)


End file.
